The Unimaginable
by CaileyForever15
Summary: Bailey was Cody's dream girl. He wanted to be with her forever. Nothing was going to stop him, until something unexpected happened. Now Bailey has no idea what's going on...will they find their love again?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

I remember the first day I met Bailey. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever set my eyes upon. Her voice was soft, like a humming birds tune on a mid-summer day. Her eyes shone as bright as the stars, and still do. These last few years have been a struggle, but I wasn't going to give up on my beloved. I finally got her back, although I've always had her. I blame myself for the tragedy that struck our relationship. I could've have lost the best thing that happened to me. After thinking about it, I did lose her.

Chapter 1

The Beautiful Stranger (recap)

I was studying late one evening. Blue Book finals were just around the corner and I needed to refresh my brain. I was sitting alone in my English Professor's room, writing an essay that was due the next week. Professor Charles and I were solid, I'd say. He'd lend me the spare keys to the room so I could study peacefully, alone. I didn't like working with others much. I wanted my work done on my own time, not anyone else's. I sat tapping my pencil against the wooden desk, wondering where to begin. I suddenly felt this weird sensation devour the room. Was someone else in here with me?

"Um, excuse me sir." I heard the sweetest voice. It rang through my ears like a lullaby. I stood, turning inevitably. There she was. The most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen. "Would you happen to know if Professor Charles is available?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid not at this moment. He left about an hour ago. I could take a message for him, if you'd like." I offered, grabbing my sticky notes.

"Oh, well thanks you, but that's fine. I just like introducing myself to my new teachers and professors. I feel like it's the polite thing to do. One more thing, if you don't mind." She added abruptly. I nodded. "Would you tell me how to get to the library by chance?"

"Yes, I can just take you there. I was just leaving myself." I picked my coat off the chair behind me and stuffed my belongings into my bag.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause trouble." She giggled the cutest, yet annoying laugh. To others they would have been irritated by it, but it was infectious and adorable. I smiled politely. I had no intensions of leaving as early as I did that evening. I felt the urge to give this incredible woman what she wanted.

On our way to the library, we spent majority of the time in an awkward silence. I decided to ease the tension by asking a question. "So, you're new here I take it. You have Professor Charles also?" I concluded by her entrance earlier. Of course she had him, she clarified that earlier.

"Yes, to both. I moved here to get away from some "family drama" per say. I just need "me" time; the time to discover who I am and who I want to be. I'm here studying to be a pediatrician, but I'm taking Charles' class because I'd also love to major in writing." I was lost in her words. She seemed so wonderful, by what little I knew. I was happy she escaped her "drama."

"I see. That's cool you want to be a pediatrician. I have Charles' class too, but only because it's required. What days are you scheduled for your classes?" I was praying she had them at least one day as I.

"Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday." She batted her eyes at me. I am a sucker for brown eyes. Hers are beyond gorgeous.

"Really, I have my classes Monday, Tuesday, and Friday." I replied happily. She smiled at me. Her smile was breathtaking. We finally reached the library. I didn't want to depart from her, not just yet anyways.

"Thanks so much for bringing me here. I appreciate it. I'll see you Monday." She held out her and I placed mine perfectly in hers. She began to walk away.

"Hey, wait miss. I didn't catch your name, sweetie." I pointed out. She giggled.

"It's Bailey. Bailey Pickett. So, does that mean I can catch yours?" she said in the sweetest voice.

"Of course, it's Cody. Cody Martin." I replied earnestly. My heart melted inside my chest. I knew I was beginning to blush, so I quickly spun around the opposite way. Walking home to my apartment I couldn't shake Bailey off my mind. All I could think about was her beautiful face, her beautiful…everything.


	2. The Unsure Plan

Chapter 2

The Unsure Plan (recap)

Bailey and I became really good friends. I would've referred to her as my best friend, actually. She was intelligent, beautiful, kind-hearted, honest, and care free. Everything I ever wanted in a woman, and I found that perfect girl. It had been maybe over a year since before I asked Bailey out for our first date. It went something like this.

"Dude, I don't know. What if she rejects me? I should be used to rejection by now." I exclaimed to my older twin brother, Zack. Zack was a womanizer in his past, but I believed he had a good heart. Deep, deep, deep, down inside somewhere. Anyone can be a real man, if they have the right state of mind.

"Look bro," Zack placed his hand on my shoulder. "We all have seen Bailey, and did I mention she is smokin'?" I nodded in annoyance.

"Yes, only about a dozen times." I replied irritated.

"Oh, anyways I'm sure she's love to go out with you Friday evening. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It's not your fault you naturally repel the ladies." Zack chuckled. I didn't find that funny the slightest bit. I put on my sweater vest and grabbed my books. I nervously trotted to my car.

_Okay man, chill out. You'll be fine. Bailey will be flattered that you invited her to go out with you. _I mumbled to myself while starting the car. My mind was cluttered with thoughts of her rejecting my offer, but I couldn't let that get to me. I was going to march right up to that brown- eyed beauty and ask her out on a date.

Upon entering Professor Charles' class, I realized something was wrong with Bailey. She looked pale and her eyes were red, we with tears. My heart sank. I hated seeing her that way. I walked to her side and kneeled in front of her. I wiped the current falling tear from her eye and pushed her hair from her face. I looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Bailey, sweet heart, what's wrong?" she studied my face. I think she could tell I was concerned.

"Grammy isn't doing too well. They told me it would be long. We have a break coming up soon, so I might have to fly back to Kettle Corn. I probably will have to fly home soon anyways." She mumbled lightly. I gave her a huge hug.

"Listen, if you need anything or need someone to talk to, let me know. I'm available, anytime." Bailey nodded and smiled a teensy bit. I got up, beginning to head to my seat. Then stopped and smiled.

"Hey Bailey," I called to her in a whisper. She popped her head up wiping her face.

"Mhm." She responded. I walked back to her side.

"If you're feeling better Friday or you just need to get away or maybe you're not busy, would you like to go out to dinner?" I stood in confidence. A smile spread across her face, wider this time.

"Yea, I'd love to have dinner with you Cody. That would be lovely. I'll call you Thursday night and we'll sort the rest out then."

"Okay that's fine. I hope it gets better Bails." I said with a light smile.


	3. First Date

Chapter 3

First Date (recap)

'_I'll see you tonight. ;)' _I read the message on my phone and began to blush. I've waited son long to ask out this girl, and finally I did. I wanted to give Bailey everything she ever deserved, anything she wanted. I examined myself in the hall mirror. My blonde hair fell perfectly over my left eye. My light blue eyes reflected the light, leaving tiny sparkles around my iris.

I heard a knock at the door. I figured it was just Zack coming home, who forgot the house key again. I opened the door. I was shocked to see Bailey. She looked stunning. He dirty blonde hair curled, her long lashes brought out her chocolate brown eyes, and her dress fell slightly above her knees.

"B…Bailey. I thought we were meeting at seven." I said, slightly confused. Bailey blushed.

"I know, but I couldn't wait to see you. I'm sorry for the unexpected visit." She apologized. I smirked.

"No dear, that's fine. Please, come in." I pulled back the door, grabbing her hand. I sat her down on the couch. I grabbed my t-shirt and blazer off the kitchen chair. I pulled off my undershirt and slipped on my fresh tee. Bailey's eyes widened, she smiled embarrassed.

"What? Are you ready to go?" I asked picking up my billfold off the island. She nodded, standing with her purse on her shoulder. We walked to my car arm in arm. Her scent was omnipotent, suffocating me, but I loved it. We got to the restaurant and I was a complete gentleman as usual. I held all the doors for her, pulled her chair out, let her order what she wanted, and paid for everything. The first date went well. My favorite part was the chocolate covered strawberries, but that's just another story for another day.

The first date led to the second date, and the second date led to the third, and so on. We dated the rest of our college careers, which would have been Junior and senior year. Graduation came sooner than we had imagined. Following graduation, I felt that maybe it was time Bailey and I took things more serious. So I asked her to move in with me. We found our own apartment, and lived together for two years. By then we had known each other for six years. We had our careers off to a wonderful start. Until that fatal day, the one day that would change our lives forever.


	4. The not so Best Day of my Life last rec

Chapter 4

The not so Best Day of my Life (last recap)

_Man, today is the day. You're going to do this. It's been six wonderful years. It's time to tell her you want to spend the rest of your life with her._ I gave myself a pep talk while taking a shower one morning. Bailey had worked late the previous night, so I had planned on making her breakfast and letting her sleep in. I decided that I was going to prepare my famous eggs and pancakes, along with something else…a ring.

I sat on the edge of the couch about to begin breakfast. I walked to the bedroom, in which was hers. We didn't share a bed. The furthest we've ever gotten, in the intimacy department, had been cuddling. I opened her door quietly. She slept like an angel, still beautiful. She was wearing her pink silk lingerie, with strap made of lace. I smiled, hoping that soon enough I'd be waking up to her gorgeous face.

I shuffled to the kitchen. I decided to add some whip cream to the pancakes, but I had a much better idea for it. I grabbed a plate, and on that plate I took the whip cream and in a nice script wrote "Bailey, would you please be my wife?"

I stacked the breakfast on the tray. I knocked on her door. "Bailey. Sweetheart." I peeped in quietly. She opened her eyes, with a yawn. She sat up.

"Cody what's this? You didn't have to." She said dumbfounded. I kissed her.

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Yay! I love your eggs and pancakes." She said with her mouth full. She was adorable.

"Wait! I have something else for the pancakes." I took a deep breath. I grabbed the plate and the ring. I entered the room with the plate visible and the ring behind my back. The writing was faced toward me, so I would have enough time to get down on one knee and present the ring.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"A special ingredient." I replied.

I walked to her side, handing her the plate. She turned it around, and I got on my knee. Tears began to fall down her face. She turned to me, in awe, spotting the ring and me.

"C..Cody. I..I…I don't know what to say?" she said through light sobs.

"Before you do, let me say something please." I swallowed the air. "Bailey, you've brought the best out of me. You make me better. I love everything thing about you, even your laugh." I chuckled. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world and I want to show you and give you everything that you deserve. I want to be the man that you want to spend the rest of your life with. I want to be yours. I want you to be mine." I held her hand, letting her decide. She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately.

"Yes!" she said softly. That was that. I got my dream girl to be mine.

Part 2

Working late in the lab wasn't an unusual thing for me, but it was to Stacy. Stacy was a new girl on the shift who occasionally helped in the lab. She was smart and always stayed on top of things. I was in charge of her for the time being. While in the lab one evening things got a bit out of hand.

Stacy was the type of woman who got what she wanted. She clearly wanted me, but I wasn't interested obviously. I was a soon to be married man who had everything I could already want. That was including the perfect girl.

"Hey, Cody. Would you mind showing me which star is the start of Orion's belt?" Stacy called from the stars lab. I assisted her by grabbing her hand and having her point her index finger toward the sky. She spun around as I held her in my arms. I was confused. What was she doing?

"Umm…Stacy, what are you…" she cut me off.

"Don't speak Cody. You have me now, baby." She whispered. I raised my eyebrow.

"I have a fiancé' you know." I shoved her off.

"Why have her when you could have me. We are interested in the same things, watch the same shows, and love the same jokes. Face it Cody…you find me irresistible." She explained. I laughed, shaking my head.

"NO. I. DON'T. You seemed like a sweet girl and all, but you're not _my_ girl. You're not Bailey and you never will be…" I started to go on, but I was caught off guard. My phone began to ring. It was Bailey. I answered. I was talking happily noticing this awful stare Stacy was flashing at me. I squinted my eyes. In an instance she fled to my side snatching the phone out of my hand.

"Stacy, wha…" I stammered.

"Hi Bailey, I just wanted to inform you that Cody here is a jerk. You see that nice, lovely, expensive, huge diamond ring on your left hand? Well it don't mean a thing sweetheart, you want to know why? Well Mr. Martin here is trying to hit on me. He's been trying to get with me from day one, so you shouldn't believe him when he comes home talking all that lovey dovey crap about 'Bailey I love you. You're my one and only.' Just thought I'd put that out there."

I was dumbfounded, speechless, shocked, worried, and confused. What in the hell was her problem? She grimaced at me after hanging up the phone. I snatched it from her. I ran out to my car, heading home to Bailey.

"Wait, you can't leave me here. We've work to do." Stacy yelled to me.

"No. You have work to do. Not "we". There was never a "we" like you claimed to be. I'm the boss here. Now finish up while I'm busting _my _ass off to save my relationship." Luckily our apartment was only a few blocks away. A few moments after driving, I noticed a young woman walking down the sidewalk. She was crying hysterically. It was Bailey, and she looked infuriated. I pulled over to the curb.

"Bailey, it's me. Come, get in the car now." I begged.

"Why should I? Was she telling the truth Cody? Does this ring mean nothing?"

"Bailey she's a liar. I promise you this is not what happened. I can show you the video in the morning if you'd like." Bailey got in the car.

"Cody how did she get your phone? Why did she tell me that entire BS if it was a lie? Is she mad at you? Did you do something Cody that I need to know about?" she asked in tears.

I sat in silence. "No. There was nothing going on between us. She's just angry because I want to be with _you _and not her, because I love _you_ and not her. Don't you see Bailey…she means nothing?"

"Do you work with her in the lab often, alone? Is that why sometimes you don't answer your phone when I call? Oh, Cody I can't believe you. You're cheating aren't you? How could you? I love you. I thought you loved me."

"I do Bailey. I do. More than anything, you know that. I just.." she cut me off.

"I don't want to hear this lame excuse. Don't sugar coat it Cody. Take me home. I'm leaving first thing in the morning." She yelled.

"But… you can't Bailey. I love you." In the next moment all I could see were bright lights. I was blinded by them. I cradled Bailey in my arms. Then everything went black. I was unconscious.


	5. The Unimaginable

Chapter 5

The Unimaginable

I blinked numerous times I could feel the excruciating pain circulating all through my body. I was confused, wondering where I was and what had happened. I turned my head slightly and seen the most horrid thing any person could bare. The woman I loved lying lifelessly, scraped, bruised, and hurt. I screamed a piercing scream that echoed through the vehicle.

Luckily my arms were free and I was sure if I could manage to get it, that my cardboard cutter was in the glove compartment. I stretched my arm forward. It began to ache and throb, but if I got out of my seat belt then maybe I could save Bailey. I was able to get the cutter and cut myself free from my seat belt.

I hit the dashboard with a hard_ thump._ I was worried to notice that we were flipped upside down.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. My leg was definitely broken. I couldn't move it much, so I had to crawl my way through the window. I lay on the ground, blood splashed all on my clothes and vehicle. I positioned myself enough so I could cut Bailey free. She fell, but landed in my arms.

Her head had a deep gash in the back and I knew her arm was broken. Tears streamed down my bloody face. "Bailey! Bailey, love!" I screamed through long, soft sobs. She never moved. I checked for a pulse. I waited a few seconds in terror because I felt nothing. I took a deep breath, resting my head on her chest. I lay there, crying quiet, and in the background of everything I could hear a very low _thump, thump, thump, thump. _I smiled in amazement. I hadn't lost _my _Bailey.

The sirens were sounding off loudly in the distance. It seemed like everything was moving along slowly. They didn't seem to be coming fast enough. I worriedly closed my eyes and fell asleep to my beloved's heart beat.

"Mr. Martin, Cody." A high pitched voice rang through my ears. Who was calling my name? I gazed upon a tan young woman in white. I raised my eyebrow, not remembering what had happened. Then it all dawned on me.

"Where's Bailey? Is she okay? Where's my Bailey?" I asked repeatedly. The woman placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Now Mr. Martin, you have to relax. You'll see her in a few days, but for now you need your rest. I'll get you some more pain killers." She said calmly. A few days? Why a few days? I wanted to see her now. Before I could respond back to the nurse she had fled.

I closed my eyes. All I could see was Bailey's face. How mad at me she had been. How much I loved her, and tried convincing her that, before the accident. I gritted my teeth. This was all Stacy's fault. She caused this, but then again, I was more to blame than she. I should've never continued to work with her, knowing she had a "thing" for me.

The night before I got to see Bailey, I had this terrible dream. I was standing in a garden full of bright, beautiful colored flowers. In the distance was a full body figure of someone. I knew it was Bailey. "Bailey!" I called to her, but she didn't respond or turn to see who was calling her. I ran to her. Standing behind her I noticed she wasn't coherent really. I reached to touch her shoulder, "Bailey?" I said confused.

She turned around with this strange confusion in her eyes. I grabbed her tightly in my arms. "What are you doing?" she asked. I pulled away from her, raising my eyebrows.

"Bailey, aren't you happy that we're okay?" I asked her. She was speechless.

"Umm, should I be? I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I know you." She spoke with a serious tone. There was no sarcasm in her voice when this was said. She wasn't joking.

"What do you mean you don't know who I am? Why did you call me sir? Bailey, please don't tell me you're still mad at me." I stated bleakly.

"Mad at you?" she smiled and then touched my face. "Cody I could never be mad at you. I'm still here. I always will be." She placed her hand on my chest, where my heart lays. She then disappeared into the mist of the garden, evaporating like she had never been there.

The next morning I awoke to the nurse bringing my food. I sat up, the best I could, adjusting myself so I could eat. I caught the nurse before leaving this time. "Excuse me, but will I be able to see my fiancé today?" the nurse turned in bewilderment. As if she had known something I didn't.

"Yes sir, I will get someone to assist you on that." She hesitated weirdly.

That afternoon a few nurses cam to talk to me. They put me in a wheel chair, considering I couldn't walk, and then closed my door. A tall man stood in the door way with a clipboard.

"Now Mr. Martin, I must warn you that Bailey is not awake. You wont be able to communicate with her." I raised my eyebrow. What?

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand." I replied.

"Well sir, your fiancé is in a coma. She hasn't been conscience since that night. I'm so sorry." I sat speechless. Bailey was still unconscious. Was she going to…die?

"Okay…take me to her please." I begged. They rolled me to her room. A level up from me. I wasn't prepared to see the woman I love non responsive. When entering her room I noticed her head was bandaged. That rung a bell in my head. She had busted her head.

I stood from my wheel chair, balancing on the edge of the bed. "Whoa, Mr. Martin you should probably stay…" I cut the nurse off.

"I can do this. Just let me see her."

"Yes sir, we'll let you alone for a few minutes." She wheeled my chair over to me in case. I stood over Bailey with wet eyes. Had someone contacted her family? I held her hand.

"Oh Bailey I'm so sorry. Saying sorry isn't enough though. I will make this up to you, I promise. You will pull through this. It will take time…I wish it were me instead of you. I wish I could take your pain away. You of all people don't deserve this. I did this to you. I was driving the car." I broke in tears. In the midst of the breakdown I felt pressure on my hand. I suddenly realized that she had squeezed my hand. I smiled, could she hear me? I continued sobbing wishing that this never happened. I heard the door creek open.

"Mr. Martin, her father and mother will be arriving this evening. Your mother and brother will be here in a few days. Come now, Bailey needs some quiet time." I looked at her with a dumb expression. Quiet time, really? She was in a coma for crying out loud. They wheeled me back to my room. I knew her father would blame me. I was in control of the car after all.


	6. Put the Blame on Me

Chapter 6

Put the Blame on Me

"Mr. Martin, a Clyde Pickett would like to see you. Do you feel like having company?" a nurse asked. I nodded.

"Yes, that's fine. Send him up whenever." I knew what was coming. I knew I was going to be the blame of his daughter's condition. He had every right to blame me. I began to adjust my leg, stacking pillows. I then heard a brief knock. Bailey's mother came through the door happy to see me, her father, not so much. I had respect for them both, considering they'd be my parent in laws.

"Oh Cody, sweetie, you're all right." Bailey's mother babied me. She kissed me on the cheek. Clyde, Bailey's father, glared at me. He nodded, but said nothing.

"Now Clyde, darling, you could say something." Bailey's mom said sternly. She looked at him with deep, dark eyes. She was not at all pleased with his irrational behavior towards me. Clyde did not answer her. She just stood in anger. "I can't believe you Clyde. You're being so disrespectful." She shook her head.

Clyde stood up straight, no longer leaning. "You want me to be happy that he is only minor injured, but my Bailey is in critical condition. You want me to pretend like he wasn't the cause of all this. We know he was in control of that vehicle. We know that _he _was the one not paying attention. It's because of him Eunice that Bailey, my wonderful daughter, may…," he swallowed heavily, "die." He said, plain and depressed like.

I felt horrible. He was right on some terms. "Yes sir, you're right." I hung my head in despair.

"Now Cody you don't have to give into his nonsense." Eunice, Bailey's mother, added. I held up my hand, stopping her, but not rudely.

"No Mrs. Pickett, he's right. I was driving that car. _We_ weren't paying attention. No not we, I. I was trying to save our relationship. I didn't want to lose my fiancé. Not the woman I loved." I broke in tears.

"What, your fiancé?" Clyde asked confused. Eunice placed her hand on her chest happily. I was thinking to myself out of all that you caught the 'fiancé 'part. One thing I, or Bailey had never mentioned to her parents, yet, was that I had purposed. Their daughter was getting married.

"Yes sir, fiancé. I asked your daughter to marry me last week, the night of the accident to be exact. Look, I love your daughter with every ounce of my heart. I will take care of her, love her, be there for her, all of that." I explained

"Oh my, Cody, that's amazing." Eunice exclaimed. Clyde just stood in shock. I think he was actually standing in fear, but that doesn't matter.

"Sir this is me, Cody Martin, asking for your daughter's hand. I promise you'll never have to worry when she's with me." Clyde looked confused, and then sighed.

"I can't keep my daughter from the man she loves. Yes Cody, you may marry my daughter." He replied calmly, with a light smile. I then felt at peace. I was happy. "But that doesn't mean that I forgive you for this. If something bad decides to happen because of this, you better prove to me how much you really do love her." I nodded, and then yawned.

"Well dear, we'll let you rest. We're making our way to Bailey's room. We'll stop by later." Eunice kissed my forehead. "My son." She whispered.


	7. Just the Beginning

Chapter 7

The Unimaginable

"Mr. Martin, Mr. Martin." Someone shook me. I opened my eyes. "Mr. Martin. Bailey just woke up awhile ago. Would you like to go and visit her? I knew you were really anxious the other day." She replied in a sinister way.

"Seriously, she is? Yes, take me to her, please!" I begged, getting tangled in my covers from the excitement. I plopped down in the wheel chair. I didn't care if I was comfortable or not. All that mattered is that I would have my fiancé back in my arms momentarily. The ride to her room took forever. It didn't come any faster than what I had intended. It's like time was giving me _time_ to cope, to or prepare for the unknown.

"Things seem to be going pretty well Mr. Martin. She's known everyone that has stopped by from her family. She remembers her name, her parents, and her pets back home. I hope the best for you two. You guys are a miracle in the making. You really are." The nurse wheeled me into the room. Bailey raised her eyebrow, and then looked to her parents. I stood up, heading to give her a kiss.

I leaned down. I had waited so long to be in the arms of my beloved. She moved her head away from mine. Her eyes were taken over with confusion. "Umm, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Bailey, sweetheart, are you still mad at me. I already told you…" she cut me off mid- sentence.

"No, I am not mad. Why would I be mad at someone I don't know?" she asked. As if she was making a point. I cocked my head. I flashed the nurse this puzzled glance. I thought she said she was doing well.

"Bailey, what do you mean 'someone I don't know' I am your fiancé. How could you not know me?" I chuckled, but not in a funny way. I reached my hand up to rub her arm. She pulled away.

"Mr. Martin, would you please come with me. Mr. and Mrs. Pickett you're welcome to come to, if you'd like." The doctor peered in the door. I grabbed my crutches from the windowsill and hopped my way to the hall.

"Doc. I don't understand here. That nurse, there, just told me my fiancé was doing well. She was remembering all her family, her pets, her name. I thought that was a good thing? So why in the hell does she not know who I am?" I pleaded.

"Well, you have to be optimistic here, sir. You see the brain is a complicated structure. It's not like a broken bone. It has to fix itself, on its own time. You can't rush the brains "brain" if I might say. Bailey has seemed to have lost some part of her memory. She seems to remember the past, before she met you. Now, this is going to be a long process. She needs your support. Not just yours, but all of her families as well. It could take a fairly long time before she regains all of her memory back." I stood motionless, digesting those heart breaking words. Believe me, that's the last thing anyone, on this Earth, would want to hear. To find out the person you love, doesn't remember loving you anymore. They don't remember you in general.

"So, Bailey may not ever recover from this is what you're telling me, right? I mean us. If I, myself, support her I may just be wasting _my_ time. I might not ever get _my_ Bailey back? She might not ever…love me again?" I choked. I'd never thought in my entire life I would ever have to face this type of predicament. I'd never have to lose the one I loved, until it was time. The unimaginable hit me in the most awful way that day. It crept up behind me and grabbed me by the hand. I tried to break free, but the more I pulled and tugged, the more frantic the ride became. I suddenly felt overwhelmed, so I wobbled my way back into the room. I sat myself back down.

Bailey looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

I scoffed. "Am I going to be okay? Oh yes, just peachy. I am going to be completely fine considering I just found out that the woman I love may not ever love me again, may not ever remember who I am, or may not ever remember who _she_ is as an individual. Ending on that note, yea I'm perfect." I began to wheel myself out to the hall.

"Who's the woman you love?" she yelled to me, before I left the room. I turned to look at her with teary eyes.

"I'm looking at her." I replied through tears. Her eyes widened. Why did this have to happen to us, to Bailey? I started to slump right back down that guilty path I had felt the day before. _It's your fault. Why weren't you paying attention? Why did you choose to work with Stacy in the first place? _I babbled on to myself in my head. What could I do now? What could be done to escape this dreadful nightmare?


	8. The Great Debate

Chapter 8

The Great Debate

Bailey was hospitalized for a few weeks. She needed time to recover, and cope with everything she had lost. I visited her every day. Her parents took time from work and stayed with some family in the city. Bailey was free to roam on her own. She didn't really need a nurse anymore, she just needed _us._ One night I was sitting in the waiting area, looking out the big picture window. I counted the stars. I remember Bailey once telling me "Love, don't ever worry about me loving you. As long as there is a star in the sky you know that I'll love you at that very moment, forever. No matter what." She kissed my cheek. I came back to reality, running away from the memory. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see Bailey. "Hi! I'm sort of hungry." She said diligently. I laughed.

"Then let's get you something to eat." I let her lead the way to the cafeteria. While getting our food, I noticed her plate was filled with all kinds of corn; whole kernel, cream style, even cobbed. "You always loved corn." I said quietly. She smiled.

"Yea, I fancy it. I love the taste. I also have this weird fascination for the cobs. After I eat the corn of course, I keep the cob. I don't know why. I like the way it looks, it's texture you know."

"Well, you enjoy corn cob art. You love whittling too. You're a fun, loving cow girl." I giggled.

"So Cody, we're engaged." She asked out of the blue.

"Umm, yes, yes we are." I replied to her question.

"I lived with you? Do I have my own place?"

"No, you live with me, in an apartment right outside of the city." She nodded. Contemplating the life she had forgotten. We ate and then I took her back to her room. Her parents and the doctor were waiting patiently in the room.

"Bailey, we were afraid you had gotten lost. You said you were going to the restroom." Her father scolded her.

"Well, I did. Then I saw Cody all alone, so I decided to invite him to get a bite with me." She half smiled. Why did she have to explain herself? She was a grown woman for crying out loud.

"Would you have a seat you two? We need to discuss some things." The doctor sat Bailey on her bed. "Mrs. Pickett, your time here at the hospital is coming to an end. You're well recovered, as of now, according to your cat scans. We want you to continue on working on that memory of yours. Surround yourself with things that will be helpful to you. Our goal is to replenish your memory. I don't advise you to stay alone. I sat you all down because I want you to work out living arrangements. Bailey needs all the support she can get. In my opinion I advise she stays some place where it'll be easy to involve herself with her blurry memory." We all looked around at one another. She would obviously be staying with me.

"That will be no problem. She can stay with us for awhile. It seems like that would be better. Surrounding her with things she remembers now. We don't want to overwhelm her." Clyde pointed out.

"I disagree with that sir." I stated. He glared at me.

"Why is it you disagree?" he asked angrily.

"The doctor just said that it would be best to surround with things she can interact with to help her regain her memory. If she is not around those essentials then it will take longer for her memory to come back. All of this is overwhelming, for all of us, not just Bailey. Bailey should decide. She's the one that has to regain her memory." I pointed out. I looked at Bailey, propped up on her pillow.

"Well…Cody, don't be mad, but I don't feel comfortable going home with a man I don't even remember. I think maybe I should go back home with Mom and Dad for a bit. Just until I feel comfortable exploring with my mind." She said in the most affectionate way. I knew she didn't want me to be mad, but I just couldn't help it.

"But…Bailey…I want you to get your memory back. I want to love you…" Once again she cut me off.

"Look Cody, right now, it doesn't look like that's going to happen. I don't even know who you are. With you and me I'm only going by what you've told me. What you've said. There's been no proof, no anything." I hung my head. She had a point. There was no way to prove what I was saying was true.

"Yea, I see. I will do my best to fly out every weekend then." I walked out. I looked at her face. It was discolored. But not like she was sick. It looked like she wasn't breathing. She wasn't. She was suffocating in this nightmare that we both couldn't escape, no matter how hard we tried. Clyde smirked at me and Eunice mouthed "I'm sorry" while leaving. I shook my head.

I got home late that night. It was early in the morning, and it wouldn't be long until Bailey left back to Kettle Corn with her parents. I sat on the edge of the bed. I stared into the other room, where Bailey stayed. I marched over to her room. I spread myself out on her bed. I buried my face in one of her pillows, poisoning myself with her scent. I rose up in the most awkward way.

"She wants proof, besides what I am telling her. If she remembers her past, then she is sure to remember some of her belongings from then too." I said to myself in realization. I sprung up, beginning to rummage through her drawers. I knew it was wrong to pry, to be nosy, but this was for a good reason. Finally I found what I was looking for. "Yes, this is it!"

I held her journal she had since she was a girl. I knew she had written in there before, while we were together. What if she wrote something about me? I flipped frantically through every page, and then it hit me in the face. Exactly what I was looking for hit me right in the nose. It's like fate had wanted this to happen. I read the page to myself. Tears began to fall from my eyes. "This is exactly what I need. This right here." I said, grabbing my coat from the couch. I ran out to my car and zoomed down the street back to the hospital. I wasn't giving up.

Luckily visiting hours had just opened. I ran all the way up to Bailey's room. I busted through the door with the journal in my hand. "Wait, Wait! Bailey, you said you wanted a bit of proof, besides me just telling you that you love me, right? What if I found something that has that proof inside? Do you remember a journal you used to write in when you were younger?" she nodded.

"Yes, my older sister got it for me one year. I haven't written in that thing since…high-school I think. I loved the velvet texture it had on its outside, filled with light blue paper on the inside. It was lovely." She added.

"This color of velvet, with these light blue pages?" I held up the journal, and opened it a bit. She nodded with teary eyes. "Well, look, here is the proof. You've written in this recently. This was about a few months ago." I pointed the date out to her. I cleared my throat and began to read.

Cody,

If you ever happen to run across this, smile. Know that I'm somewhere, someplace out there in this world loving you. My love for you is never ending. There's not a day that goes by that I wonder how and why fate chose us. We are its pawns. It's like a game of chess. We're put in places where we'll never discover or know the outcome of things until the player, fate, decides what move it will make next. Never give up on me. I'll never give up on you. I love you, and I always will.

Missing you,

Bailey! 3

In that instance, I knew she had the proof she needed. "Dad, maybe I should go with Cody. I think it's what's best. I have to be open to discovering who I am, not who I was. I have to face this." She hugged me. "Come on. I want to go home." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.


	9. Discovering the Accident

Chapter 9

Discovering the Accident

Bailey moving in with me was a big change for her. Although, she'd been living with me for years but she didn't remember those times. I sat in the driver's seat at the stop light. Bailey was anxiously biting her nails. I think she was unsure of the decision she had just made. "Baby, biting your nails is not a good habit." She squinted her eyes. She felt uncomfortable. "I…I…I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you're right. I should do my best to relax." She took a deep breath. I parked the car in front of the apartment. She studied its surroundings. "So this is where we live?" She opened her door. I jumped out, running to the other side to help her out.

"Look, I'm fine. I don't need you worrying about me every millisecond. I've injured my brain, Cody. You can't take care of that for me. You can't make it better." She snarled at me. What did I do? I didn't mean to offend her.

"Umm…okay, I'm sorry?" I stepped back, letting her get out of the car. I gestured for her to go first. We walked upstairs in silence. I pushed open the door, sitting Bailey's belongings to the side. She walked in with wonder in her eyes.

"It's homey." She said quietly. "I like it. Where's our room?" she asked.

"You mean your room, dear." I led her to her room. She visited each thing for a short amount of time. She shook each one of her snow globes, rummaged through each drawer, and looked over each picture.

"So since I have my own room, that means we've never been together. Right?" she was confused.

"Bailey, we're together all the time." I chuckled.

"No Cody, I mean together, _together_." I smiled, embarrassed. I shook my head.

"Oh, no."

The next day I invited her to come to work with me. I had day shifts for the time being, since I couldn't leave her alone at night. She agreed to come with, which was a relief because it was my first day back in months. "You're an astronomer? You work in a lab and everything?" Bailey asked surprised.

"Yeah, I do. Astronomy has been a passion of mine for years. I love the stars. They remind me of…" I began to choke up. Bailey waited for me to say something.

"They remind you of what?" she wanted me to continue. She waited eagerly.

I shook my head. "Nothing." She placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked into her euphoric, bright eyes.

"Cody, you can tell me." I let out a needed breath.

"Love, don't worry about me loving you. As long as there's a star in the sky you know that I love you at that very moment, forever. No matter what." I mumbled, trying not to cry.

"Cody, that's beautiful. You said that to me?" We came to a stop light. I glanced over at her.

"No, you said that to me." she sat in awe. I wish she'd remember already. She was killing me slowly on the inside. I pulled into the labs parking lot.

"Well, this is it. Lets go! I don't want to clock in late on the first day back." We walked into the over sized building.

"Hey Cody, how's it going?"

"Hey Codster, what's up?"

"How's life man?" People catapulted me with questions the moment I walked in.

"Boy, are you loved." Bailey said sarcastically under her breath. We walked around the corner to the front desk. I met my friend Natalie, my boss, to clock in.

"Nice to see you back Mr. Martin. You know the regular routine. How are you? Oh, Bailey. Hi!"

Bailey flashed a weird look. "Umm…Hi?" she replied. Natalie came from around the desk.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. I…I am Natalie Lynch, Cody's boss. You and I knew each other." Bailey nodded. "Well, Mr. Martin, see you in a few hours then."

We continued to the lab. Bailey loved the set up of the place. The planets, the stars, the ships, they were all so mesmerizing to her. Although, she'd been there a thousand times, she was amazed more this time around. We rounded the corner and my mouth dropped. I felt myself tense up.

"Oh Cody, It's wonderful to see you. Hi Bailey, I see you decided to stay with him." Stacy laughed mockingly. Bailey cocked her head.

"Excuse me, and who are you?" Stacy's eyes widened.

"I'm the one that called you that night. I told you about Cody."

"Really? What about Cody?"

"Bailey, go to the stars lab next door. I need to talk to Stacy."

"No Cody, I refuse to. What is she talking about?" Bailey demanded.

"Don't play like you don't know Bailey. He's not as good to you as you think he is." Stacy replied.

"Bailey you should go next door." I begged.

"No, please stay. Let me inform you on…" I interrupted her, furious.

"Stacy, stop it! She doesn't remember. Don't do this again. You got what you wanted, okay. I lost _my _Bailey. You should be happy, you won. You got what you wanted, again." I pushed back Bailey's bangs revealing her scar. Stacy opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "The accident was your fault. If you would've left well enough alone and accepted that Bailey was my only love, then she'd remember who I was. No, you had to tamper with her emotions and well being, didn't you? Leaving me, to save our love."

"Cody, I…I…" Stacy tried speaking.

"No. Don't. Just leave me alone." I left to the stars lab, next door. Bailey followed close behind. She grabbed my hand, spinning me to face her.

"Cody, what happened in the accident? I want to know. How did Stacy tamper with us?" Bailey pleaded.

"No bailey, not now." I mumbled.

"Cody Martin, you will tell me." she demanded, moving closer. My girl still had it in her.

"Well…see… Stacy likes me. I mean _likes _me. She tried to get with me the night I purposed to you, but I declined her. I told her she'd never compare to you. You are who I want. She got mad, and then you called. Stacy grabbed the phone and fabricated the entire story so it looked like I was the bad guy. You believed her sort of so you started walking here. I left work early to figure the mess out. I met you half way. We were arguing on the way and next thing I remember are bright lights.

"Okay now what happened to me?" she begged.

"Luckily you were wearing your belt, but I think your head must've hit the dashboard. The car flipped so I crawled to unbuckle you. You landed in my arms, and well that's it. I thought…I thought I lost you. Turns out, I was going to lose you either way."

"Whoa!" Bailey said holding her head. "Yeah, I'm going to stay here, you go work." I nodded. I learned in for a kiss, but I just hugged her instead. When would _my _Bailey be return?


End file.
